Müllenkamp
Müllenkamp (spelled Mullenkamp) is an ancient and religious cult in Vagrant Story. The name of this powerful and religious organization is derived from the legendary Dancer-Priestess of Kiltia who based her activities in the cursed city of Lea Monde. Sydney Losstarot took up the name when he created his cult based upon his own powers of the Dark and became both their leader and prophet. Legend of the Dancer-Priestess Müllenkamp (魔導師メレンカンプ, Madoushi Merenkanpu, lit. "Magician Müllenkamp") (given the first name of "Osana" in the French version) was a dancer as well as the head priestess of Ancient Kiltia, a known ancient religion reconignized by all in the world of Ivalice. She founded the city of Leá Monde 2,000 years before the story begins, gathering enough followers into her worship of the powers of the Dark. With the powers of the Darkness, she was able to create Grimoires that hold within them powerful magicks. She bore with her the tattoo known as the Blood-Sin, which is the key to the powers of the Dark her city contained. This tattoo is carried over across her lineage, until centuries later it falls upon the House of Bardorba, particularly Sydney himself. History Using his ability to see inside people's minds, Sydney was able to build a group of fanatical followers, who offered him "body and soul". Though the cult was hated by the Order of the Crimson Blades, it survived due to the funding of the Duke Aldous Byron Bardorba. They are suspected of attempting to kill the king of Valendia on the Yuletide before the events of Vagrant Story. In a surprise move, Sydney sends his followers to bite the very hand that fed them by attacking the Duke's home in the Graylands. Müllenkamp captured the Duke's family, and made the pretext of two ransom demands: the freedom of their captive members and the abdication of Cardinal Batistum. The Crimson Blades attack suddenly, killing many of the sect's members. The attack seems a failure, though it succeeded in capturing the Duke's young son, Joshua. Sydney survives, and leads the Crimson Blades to the Müllenkamp base in Leá Monde. Müllenkamp's second-in-command, John Hardin tries to convince Sydney to flee, but to no avail. Slowly the entire cult is destroyed in the battle, but they took the Crimson Blades with them. With the final destruction of Leá Monde, and the passing of the Blood-Sin tattoo to Ashley Riot, Müllenkamp fulfills its purpose that was envisioned by Sydney and his father, the Duke. Members *Sydney Losstarot: The enigmatic leader of Müllenkamp who manipulated the cult and the faith of his followers to an unknown end throughout most of the game which makes him a villain. *John Hardin: The only other member of Müllenkamp who has ever to be given a name, Hardin is a friend of Sydney's, though he never shows much faith in the sect's beliefs. His real goal is the avenge the death of his little brother, and is using Müllenkamp as a way to get back at the government. He is Müllenkamp's second-in-command. *Müllenkamp Soldiers: The elite guards and loyal members of the Müllenkamp cult. serve the highly influental Müllenkamp sect and their teachings. They will not hesitate to dispatch anyone who stands in the way of Müllenkamp. Two versions of this group of enemies are fought together at Duke Bardorba's Manor, making them the first foes fought in the game. Gallery Hooded Müllenkamp Soldier.JPG Müllenkamp Soldier.JPG Müllenkamp Soldiers.jpg Trivia *This cult group is often known as the "Müllenkamp Cult" and the "Cult of Müllenkamp". Navigation Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Organizations Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Wealthy Category:Dark Priests Category:Aristocrats Category:Magic Category:Terrorists Category:Paranormal Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations